Leave the Past Behind
by 66-Survivor
Summary: (Short story roughly based on Kanan's past) It has been 10 years since Order 66 and the destruction of the Jedi Order. Survivor, Caryn Jennal is hiding in the shadows on the dusty planet Lothal, and there isn't a day that her past doesn't come back to haunt her. But when a friend from her past shows up, she is faced with a decision. To go, or stay? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.
1. Caryn's story

**Note: **I don't own Star Wars or the character Caleb Dume. Since we don't know much about Kanan besides other than he used to be known as Caleb Dume and was Padawan to Master Depa Billaba I made a short story on what his past would be like in my mind.

* * *

"_Hi there future Padawans, I'm Caryn!"_

"_And I'm Caleb!"_

"_We're here to talk to you about all the wonderful things you will be learning at the Jedi Academy like training, everyday life, and-"_

"_What pranks you should and shouldn't play on the Masters here at the temple."_

"_Caleb! Master Yoda is going to watch this!"_

"_Oh yeah, let's start with him. A bad idea to mimic Master Yoda it is."_

"_Caleb, focus, or at least try to."_

"_Do or do not, there is no try."_

"_Caleb…"_

"_Fine, Fi-"_

"_Caleb… What was that?"_

"_I don't know, you go back to Master Adriana, I need to get something from the classroom."_

…

"_Caleb, NO!"_

Caryn jerked awake for the second time that night, escaping that horrible nightmare. "Blasted dream…" she muttered. It was the sixth night that day had come back to haunt her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget the death of her friend and the destruction or the Jedi Order ten years ago. Knowing that trying to go back to sleep would be futile she got dressed, it would be dawn soon anyway. Better she got a head start on the busy day ahead of her.

She crept outside into the dusty Capital City. It was a big city, but since the Empire arrived in the Outer Rim most of its inhabitants left or were enslaved. The planet Lothal was mainly used for farming back in the Republic days, but, again the Empire drove out most of the farmers and used the land for strip mining.

Caryn tiptoed her way across the rooftops and took position of a hidden ledge, looking down on one of the busier street markets. The sun was already starting to creep over the horizon. Then from the end of the street she saw a group of storm troopers flying in on Speeders. "It's about time bucket heads." She whispered. Soon citizens would wake to start their miserable day of work.

Just on time the streets started to fill with drowsy people stumbling through their jobs. With the streets busy and Storm Troopers distracted, she decided it was a good a time as any to start her distraction. She quietly leapt off her ledge and casually walked over to the speeders. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a thermal detonator and tossed it on an Imperial speeder. A Trooper noticed and started to walk her way, but she quickly dodged behind a building as a small explosion went off behind her.

_Caleb, NO!_

Caryn shivered even though it was the middle of a warm Lothal summer. She pushed the past behind her, and even though she despised using bombs she knew it was necessary to survive. Since she had been a padawan at the time of Order 66 the Imperials would find and kill her easily if she had a job. So she would steal from the Imperials to live.

As the commotion rapidly rose, Caryn jumped up to the flat roofed houses. A speeder with a lone Storm Trooper was flying her way, trying to escape the scene. Caryn quickly made the calculations and leapt onto the crate behind him. Before the Trooper could process what was happening, she stunned him with her blaster and pushed him aside.

She flew back to her shack on the edge of the city and made sure that no one had followed. Caryn brought the crates into the dim lit room and pried the lid off. It held more blasters. Caryn already had a surplus of them so she decided to sell or trade them on the Black Market later that day. But right now she deserved some breakfast.

As she walked over to the café Caryn thought about her life back at the temple was still standing, when Master Adriana and Caleb were alive. They ate Gartro Egg Omelets, Bacon, and drank Malu Run Juice. The memory made tears well up in her eyes, and she blinked them and the thought away. _I have to move on…_ She miserably thought. Sure, her Master had left her with a handful of skills that helped with everyday life, but her training was cut off really early. She also didn't believe that Caleb was really dead. He could have survived the explosion.

Caryn strode into the café and took a seat near a window overlooking the boring plains. A Togrota woman who must be the waitress walked up to her. "What can I get you today?" The woman asked. She had a thick Corellian accent. "Can I have a Zucca fruit pastry and a glass of Jawa juice?" Caryn boredly inquired "Sure, I'll be right back with that." The waitress walked away to help another customer.

Caryn stare off into the horizon until something caught her eye. A hooded figure walked in and sat down across the room. As if the figure knew they were being watched, it looked her way. Caryn quickly looked back down at the Menu, letting her choppy brown hair cover her eyes. For some odd reason the presence of this stranger felt familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Caryn tried to act casual as she looked back up from the Menu and glanced the figure's way. It was watching her to. Nervous, Caryn looked for the waitress; she was coming with the food. "There you go miss, that'll be twenty-five credits." Caryn fished through her pocket for the money and dropped them in the expectant hand.

Caryn anxiously ate her food, but just as she was about to get up the figure started towards her. Panic swelled up in Caryn's chest and she quickly ran out the café's door. She looked back to find the dark stranger following her from a distance. She wove through the crowds of people and ducked into an alley with a dead end. The person appeared around the corner and stopped twenty feet in front of her.

"What do you want?!" Caryn furiously shouted, preparing herself for a fight. The hooded figure laughed, it was a female, and it sounded familiar. "Why! You've certainly grown fiercer since I last saw you!" The woman laughed, but the laughs slowed "But I suppose Order 66 would do that to anyone…" She quietly trailed off. She flipped her hood back, revealing her face. _Alliah_.

With a sad smile she looked just the same as she had ten years ago, same straight black hair and warm brown eyes. Caryn's friend from the Jedi Academy still lived.

Snapping out of her shock Caryn cried "Ali!" The two friends rushed forward and embraced each other. "You survived!" Caryn exclaimed, pulling away. "Well of course!" Alliah laughed, "What, you thought I was a goner?" she asked, clearly amused. "Well you never know with you." Caryn joked. "So where's Caleb?" Alliah asked, smiling. Caryn stopped laughing and her gaze dropped to her boots."Oh no…"Alliah whispered, smile gone. "Caryn what happened?" Caryn forced herself to look into her friend's eyes. "There was an explosion…" Caryn emotionlessly stated. Although on the outside to Alliah, Caryn's face probably looked blank, on the inside she was breaking. "And what about your Master?" Alliah softly asked. "She died saving me from the Fallen One's wrath." Caryn guiltily whispered, tears streaming like rivers down her face. "I know they wouldn't want you to feel guilty about this." Alliah said, tears glistened in her eyes. "But I don't think Caleb is dead." Caryn said defiantly. "What? How?" Alliah was perplexed. "I don't know I just sense that he is still alive." Caryn winced, looking to her friend for a clue on her thoughts. Alliah just gave her an empty stare.

"Well we can talk about this later, but now I have important news!" Alliah excitedly stated "There are rumors among the shadows that there is a new Jedi Temple on Corellia! I was on my way there but lucky for you, I stopped here for fuel and a bite to eat. Would you like to come along?" Caryn's friend hopefully questioned. Caryn thought for a minute. If this was true they could have a home again, but if it was just a trap set up by Imperials… Well she had nothing to lose anymore. "I'm in." A wide grin broke across Alliah's face. "Great!" she shouted. "Let's head out now while the Imperials are trying to find someone who stole their crate this morning." Alliah said, already walking back to the street. Caryn laughed, it felt so good to laugh again; she would never take it for granted again. "What?" Alliah stopped turning suspiciously. "It was me who confused the Bucket Heads and ran off with their supplies this morning." Alliah rolled her eyes, smiled, and tossed Caryn the cloak she had worn. Caryn remembered the cloak her Master had given her when she became a Padawan. She sighed and followed Alliah down the street.

Caryn followed Alliah in silence until they reached the ship yard. They approached an old Corellian freighter. "It may not be much," Alliah started "But she'll get us where we need to go." The identification marker read _The Scavenger_. The rear hatch opened with a hiss and the two women boarded. It was an okay ship Caryn guessed. It had two rooms with two bunks in each. The sitting room and kitchen were dusty, coolers empty. Caryn took a seat on the passenger side of the cockpit, next to Alliah.

Alliah flipped a bunch of un-known switches and _The Scavenger_ hummed to life. Once they passed the Imperial blockade, Alliah started to enter the coordinates for Corellia. Soon the stars became a blur as the ship entered hyperspace.

"So, you really think there is a new temple?" Caryn was concerned. "I believe so; have trust in the Force, right?" Alliah answered reassuringly. "Yeah." Caryn smiled. They ship left hyperspace and approached the planet Corellia.

It looked the same as when Caryn had last seen it, but the difference was that Master Adriana and Caleb had been there and now they were both gone. Caryn and Caleb would always play harmless jokes on the Clones when they were fighting with the Jedi, not against them. They would watch and play with the Ewoks while their Masters were out making negotiations with the enemy. Caryn smiled at the memory.

When they landed in the clearing where the Temple was supposed to be they found nothing but a gigantic mountain. "I don't see anything." Alliah called, after searching for a while. "Me neith-"Caryn yelled in surprise when a square patch of ground sunk down as she stepped on it. There was a loud hiss from the mountain and it split straight down the middle. A narrow walkway led across a gorge. Caryn and Alliah exchanged glances and started to walk across. When they were halfway across the mountain slid shut again. "Well no going back now." Alliah muttered.

They reached the other end and gasped. An enormous ten story stone building stood proud before them. Alliah reached out her hand to knock on the bronze doors but they swung open. In the doorway stood a man wearing Jedi robes "Hello," he smiled kindly "Welcome back home."

The tour with the man they later found out was named Marcus was a hazy dream. It was a small replica of the old temple that once appeared in Coruscant. It held a grand training room, a welcoming cafeteria with pleasant smells wafting from it, classrooms to teach eager younglings, cozy dorms, a library, a ship hangar, and even and new council room.

Marcus stopped at one last metal door. "Finally we conclude our tour at our Search and Rescue room." He opened the door. Long rows of computers and scanners filled the room, and in the center was a huge holographic map of a planet. Jedi were hustling around, working on finding captured Jedi and Order 66 survivors. "Can I work here?" Caryn asked Marcus, amazed at all the effort everyone was putting in to find people. "Of course! Please report to Tony over there tomorrow to start your training."

Later that evening while Alliah and Caryn were getting ready for bed in their shared dorm Caryn paced the floor. She couldn't wait to start work tomorrow! Depending on whether or not they were assigned to people, she would start searching for Caleb.

The next few weeks rushed by and Caryn was where she was most of the time, in the Search and Rescue room searching for Caleb. On her computer she taped a photograph of her and Caleb laughing with their Masters and the Temple.

_Friends forever, right Caleb?_

_Of course Caryn…_

She smiled, _I will find you Caleb, I promise_. "Are you ready to go train Caryn?" Alliah asked. "Yep!" Caryn shut off the computer, smiled at the photo, and walked off to the training room with Alliah.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you guys think (please be honest), and based off the reviews I will decide whether or not to make a chapter based on Kanan/Caleb's point of view. I have also started making a bigger story that I will post based on reviews. Thanks!


	2. Author's Note

**AU/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the positive reviews and advice, I really appreciate it! Just as promised I will post Kanan's point of view on the story in two weeks tops Again I would like for you all to be honest with how you feel on the next chapter, even if you don't like it. I would like to know if you guys would like me to keep going and make this a bigger story or stop after Kanan' s point of view.

Thanks! ~Huntress-of-the-night


	3. Kanan

**AU/N: **Here's Kanan's point of view. Please remember to review even if you don't like it, but please keep the hate down to a minimum. I don't own Star Wars Rebels. Again, thanks for all of the previous reviews and I tried to take your advice.

* * *

"_Caleb, are you sure we won't get in trouble?"_

"_Yeah, why would we? It's not like this building is important, they're tearing it down anyway."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Ready? Three, two, one!"_

…

"_Wow! That explosion was amazing! The building is in ruins!"_

"_See? What did I tell you?"_

"_Ahem."_

"_Oh, no."_

"_Hey Master…"_

"_Caleb Dume, what have I told you about playing with explosives! You, Caryn, or the citizens could have gotten hurt!"_

"_Master, the construction workers cleared out everyone days ago, and Caryn and I were far away from the blast! Besides we learned how to make explosives in class today. How can you expect us NOT to try them out?" _

"… _How big was the explosion?"_

"_HUGE!"_

"_It was amazing; Caleb actually did pay attention in class today."_

"_Hey!"_

"_I'm just kidding."_

…

"_Three, two, one!"_

…

"_Wasn't that awesome Master?"_

"_Yes, it was pretty cool. But just wait till you see the explosions on the battlefield."_

"_We can't wait!"_

"_Oh, don't get ahead of yourself. When you get to be my age you'll grow sick of wars. Now go get cleaned up for dinner."_

"_Yes master."_

Kanan opened his eyes and sighed. He had been meditating for about an hour now, he needed it. The last few weeks have been crazy. After the chat with Ahsoka, Hera cleaned up Ezra's lightsaber burns. Kanan couldn't help but feel guilty about it; it could have ended up like how he lost Master Depa and Caryn. And after the Inquisitor reminded him about how Depa had sacrificed herself so Kanan could live, the nightmares started coming back.

Some nights it would be a replay about how he let his Maser down, other times it would be Caryn calling for help. Both times he couldn't do anything to help them; he could only watch them die all over again.

There was a knock at the door, Kanan knew it was Ezra. "Come in." Kanan called out. The door hissed open and his padawan appeared in the doorway.

"Kanan, Hera and Ahsoka have been talking and Ahsoka wants to take us somewhere."

"Where?" Kanan questioned curiously.

"I don't know, but Hera wants to see you in the cockpit."

"Okay, I'm going." Kanan stood up and followed Ezra through the hall of the _Ghost_.

"Kid! Get back here ya Loth Rat!" Zeb angrily called out from their room. Kanan raised an eyebrow at his padawan.

"Now what'd you do?"

"I don't know! I haven't pulled a prank on him for a full week!" Ezra protested.

Kanan chuckled, "Well kid you better go see what's wrong."

"Fine." Ezra sighed "Just promise you'll be at my funeral." Kanan shook his head with amusement as Ezra took off down the hall.

Kanan walked into the cockpit; Hera was sitting in the pilot's seat and Ahsoka was sitting next to her in the co-pilot's seat.

"So where are we going?" Kanan asked

"Corellia, I have a base there." Ahsoka answered glancing back at Kanan.

"Interesting." Kanan said and took a seat in the chair behind Hera.

They all sat in silence for a while. Kanan could hear Ezra's muffled yells and someone tromping through the halls. A grin broke across his and Hera's faces.

"I'm guessing you don't get silence often." Ahsoka guessed, clearly amused.

"Never!" Hera laughed, Kanan chuckled.

"I'm going to check supply." Kanan announced, getting up from his chair. Hera threw him a concerned glance, but he smiled back reassuringly. He walked out the door and made his way to the supply room. He just needed to be alone with his thoughts right now. After a while he heard someone enter the room, and Kanan looked up.

"Something wrong love?" Hera inquired.

"No, why?"

Hera saw right through Kanan's lie. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Spill."

"Nothing, just a few things that have resurfaced." Kanan casually replied, keeping his eyes on the data pad in his hands.

"Like what?"

"Oh, just a few things from my past."

Kanan glanced up and saw sympathy forming in Hera's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but Ahsoka's voice crackled from the internal com. "We are now approaching Corellia. Hera, can you meet me back in the cockpit."

"You should probably get up there." Kanan suggested nodding his head towards the cockpit.

"This isn't over." Hera called over her shoulder on the way out the door.

"Trust me, I know." Kanan chuckled under his breath. He put the datapad down on the crate and trudged to the cockpit. He walked in and sat down in his seat. Ezra and Zeb were on opposite sides and both shared a scowl on their faces. Sabine was talking with Ahsoka and Hera, while Chopper was working some of the controls. The _Ghost_ landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

Ahsoka leaned over and talked into the com. "This is Ahsoka Tano requesting to dock in the hanger." There was a pause. "Request acknowledged, you are free to dock in Bay 5." A male's voice replied. Kanan was confused, there didn't seem to be a building anywhere much less a docking bay. Suddenly the ground split open revealing an enormous hanger with ships of all different sizes and colors filling up the other bays

"Whoa..." Ezra marveled. Kanan couldn't help but agree. As the _Ghost _lowered into the docking bay he could see people hustling around, taking note of whatever was in the stacks of crates lining the walls.

They landed with a hiss and walked off the ship. A man approached, looked over the _Ghost _crew, and then turned to Ahsoka.

"I see the rescue mission was a success Miss Tano?" the man plainly stated.

"Yes Tony, where is Commander?"

"Where do you think?" he grumbled.

Ahsoka sighed, "Right, then I will give them the tour of the new temple."

"Yes ma'am." Tony stood up straighter and walked away to check on the progress of the supply team.

Ahsoka turned toward the rest of the crew and smiled. "Alright, so as you already know, this is the Hanger. And follow me as we enter the Great Room." She walked through the entrance of a set of tall bronze doors. They walked in a room that matched its name perfectly. The ceiling was twenty feet tall with elegant marble columns, statues of great Jedi Masters. The room was so big and empty their footsteps echoed around the room. Kanan didn't remember anything like this at the old temple, but then again, this wasn't the old temple.

Ahsoka walked through another set of doors similar to the ones they just entered. They followed her down another wide hall, but this one was busier. People chatted casually in the hallways, and hyper younglings shrieked with laughter while running past people. Watching the young children running after each other made Kanan's heart ache. He could almost hear Alliah and Caryn's laugh. As they walked, they passed open doors and Ahsoka rattled off what the room was and the purpose of the room.

"This is the Younglings' classroom." Ahsoka said gesturing to the bright yellow room. "The younglings are visiting the training room right now though." She turned and walked towards another room similar to the Youngling classroom but this one was larger, neater, and the walls were a deep blue. "Here is the Padawans' classroom." Ahsoka whispered. Spread across the front of the room, children about Ezra's age sat cross-legged with their eyes closed in meditation. One girl opened her eyes and gave a small wave, but quickly closed her eyes again from a glare from her teacher.

Kanan looked to his crew. Ezra was eager and would not stop asking questions about what it was like to live here at the temple. Zeb and Chopper must have also been pretty amazed because neither grumbled or did anything to mess around. Sabine marveled at every sculpture and painting they passed, and Hera walked next to Kanan and kept looking to him for clues on his thoughts and emotions. But Kanan just smiled and looked ahead, forcing his aching memories away.

Ahsoka walked down to the end of the hall and stopped at a set of beautifully carved wooden doors. The images on the doors showed members of the old High Council. "And this," Ahsoka started pushing open the thick doors "is an exact replica of the old Council Room."

Kanan suddenly stopped, he couldn't help it. Somehow they had gotten the room exactly how he remembered it. The chairs formed in a neat semi-circle, the walls still the same deep red, and even windows that projected a view over present day Coruscant.

"How did you do this?" Kanan said in awe, looking over the room.

"Well we had a group of our librarians get together and dig through some of the surviving pictures of the temple when they were building this temple. They got a few pictures of the room, and designed it the way it was." Ahsoka uttered gliding her hand over the armrest of one of the chairs, almost in a way of reminiscing like she knew someone who once sat there. "Some of us come here often to meditate." She said almost whispering, she looked up at Kanan "The familiar room is comforting, sometimes you almost believe that you just had a bad dream. And that you are still here, that the temple is still here." Ahsoka sighed.

Kanan nodded, he could believe that. He wished that were true. But looking at his friends, he was glad he met them despite the destruction of his home and the loss of his old family.

"Well," Ahsoka said brushing herself off "Onto one of our best rooms here at the temple." Ahsoka led the way down another corridor and stopped at another set of doors, but this set wasn't fancy, just two plain metal sliding doors.

"This," she said turning to Ezra "Is our training room." The doors slid open revealing a room the size of two docking bays. Ezra gasped, and Kanan's eyes widened.

There wasn't anything like this when the temple was around. Well, yes, they had a training room. But it wasn't anything as fancy as this. On one side of the room there was a small obstacle course where an adult around Kanan's age was instructing Younglings how to use the course. In the middle back there was a small arena where two Jedi were laughing while clashing lightsabers. At the end of the room there was a bigger, far more dangerous version of the obstacle course. There were older Jedi swinging and dodging blasts from battle droid replicas. And at the far back in an enclosed arena a Jedi was battling a, wait- is that a replica of Darth Grievous? Outside of the arena other members cheered on their friend.

"Wow…" Kanan was at a loss for words. Ezra could get all the training he needed here! Looking at his grinning padawan, a smile tugged at the corner of Kanan's face. As much as he dreaded to admit it, Ezra reminded Kanan a lot of himself when he was his age, for better or worse. Not that Ezra was a bad kid or anything; it's just that Kanan wasn't the best student and he didn't want Ezra to lose his way like Kanan had.

"Yep, state-of-the-art battle simulators a friend made. She made all of the battle droids, great Sith Lord replicas and the entire fantastic tech here." Ahsoka proudly stated. "Now, I know you probably don't want to leave…" She laughed, looking at Ezra who was still eagerly looking at everything. "But I have one last thing to show you, and heck, the Commander might even talk to you. That is, if she isn't too busy searching for a lost friend of hers." She said leading them out the door.

"Really? What happened?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Ezra." Hera scolded.

"Sorry." Ezra shamefully apologized.

"No, it's alright." Ahsoka assured. "It's kind of sad actually. The Commander was doing a project for the Jedi Academy with her friend when Order 66 happened. There was an explosion, and we believe that she was the only one to make it out, but she won't stop looking for him. Between working at the Search and Rescue Centre and finding him that's the only thing she really does. It drives the friend who made all the training equipment crazy."

Kanan staggered, "What is her name?" He shakily asked.

"We call her Commander C, why?" Ahsoka said, suspiciously looking over Kanan.

"No reason, just curious." Kanan unsteadily replied.

"Okay then." Ahsoka said carrying on.

Kanan saw that Hera was studying him with concern, but he tried to hide how shaken up he was. No, it wasn't possible. That explosion killed her, he was sure of it. It was just false hope that rattled him.

"This is our Search and Rescue Centre." Ahsoka announced as the Metal door swung open. It was probably impressive, but Kanan was in too much of a daze to pay too much attention to the detail. People were hustling around with papers and typing furiously on computers. The computers circled around a holographic map of a planet that looked like Naboo, and each row elevated up at step.

"Commander C!" Ahsoka called out into the crowd. A girl with familiar brown hair and startling blue eyes stood up and started towards them. Time seemed to slow. She stopped abruptly when she locked eyes with Kanan. "Caleb?!" she called out in utter disbelief and shock. "Caryn." He whispered with relief.

* * *

**End Note: **Haha, sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I was feeling a bit evil today. I know this chapter was early but I got excited! Hope this chapter was a bit better than the last one. It was kind of hard to put it Kanan's point of view though since I don't own the character and I was trying to portray him as who he is as best as I could. Remember to review and I will post a chapter soon. Thanks!


	4. Caryn

**B/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter took a while but it's a bit longer so I hope you like it. Again, I can't thank you enough for any advice or recommendations you have to offer, and I really appreciate the positive feedback. :)**

* * *

Caryn sighed and looked up at the clock for at least the twenty-fifth time today. Today was an unusually quiet, boring day. No one had found any survivors that they could rescue, nor had anyone in the streets of different planets discovered any possible Jedi recruits. Caryn closed the Imperial Browser she was using to find any Jedi prisoners and opened up a new one that you could search for by names. She typed in the same name that she had been typing in for five years now; C-A-L-E-B_D-U-M-E. She sat forward in her chair and watched the screen anxiously as it loaded. **Person not found. Try **_**Cally Dunn **_**for other results. **Caryn groaned and slid her hand down her face; this was also the same result she would get after typing in the name.

Caryn spun around in her chair listlessly. Today was going to be a long day, she had already checked in with the undercover recruiters and nobody had found any Force sensitive beings this morning, and she searched for anyone with the name Caleb Dume at _least_ seventeen times.

"Survivor eighteen, find anyone yet?" Caryn repetitiously inquired through the com.

"_Not yet Commander, but the Force ridden buckets are everywhere today." _ Kahn replied clearly annoyed.

"Hmm, okay check back in at the Search and Rescue Centre at lunch." Caryn ordered.

"_Got it."_

Caryn slouched in her chair, propping her chin up with her hand. A Rebel Cell had emerged on the planet Lothal which was starting to attract a lot of Imperial attention, so that can be the explanation for the unusually high number of Storm Troopers in the Outer Rim. But there should be no reason why no one can find any Force sensitive beings lately.

Caryn shut off her monitor and got up, "I'll be going to the Hanger for a while, page me if you find anything." Caryn called out to Miram as she walked out the door.

Caryn walked down the hallway which was calmer now since the Padawans and Younglings were learning in their classrooms and with their Masters. She walked through another set of doors which led to the almost always empty Great Room, then to the Hanger, and made her way to Bay sixteen where Alliah was with the now much improved _Scavenger_.

She strolled up to the _Scavenger_ where her friend was working on some sort of new and probably crazy upgrade on the ship. Alliah had found the Corellian freighter five years ago when she was searching for the temple. Back then it would have been a miracle if the ship made it off the planet, but now it was the best in their fleet.

"What ya working on now?" Caryn casually questioned.

Alliah jumped and dropped the socket wrench she was holding. "Jeez Car, don't sneak up on me like that!" Alliah yelped.

"Sorry!" Caryn laughed, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "So do you know how Ahsoka did with the backup mission? She's been gone for two weeks."

"The mission was successful. I thought _you_ were the one supposed to be keeping track of that kind of stuff, _Commander_." Alliah teased.

"Yeah, well. You know…" Caryn trailed off sheepishly while scratching her neck.

"Yeah, too busy looking for him, I know." Alliah said continuing her work. Caryn started to protest but Alliah waved her hand dismissively. "Save it. Anyway Ahsoka was just going to stay with them for a while until things settled down, she's coming back today."

"With the rebels?"

"I don't know." Alliah shrugged.

"Okay well I'll let you get back to your pride and joy." Caryn teased. Alliah stuck her tongue out and they both laughed.

"See you around Car."

Caryn padded out of the Hanger and down to the other side of the hall where the Meditation Room was located. She stepped in and took a deep breath. The sky blue room sent out a calm and relaxing vibe. No one was here since everyone was working or in class. Caryn walked over by one of the fake windows, which right now was displaying a view over a calm lake on Naboo. She pulled a padded mat over, knelt down and closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath in, she focused on bending the Force to her will and felt all the signatures of people around her. She ventured out a little more to feel some of the signatures of those on the planet, then a little further to some who are on neighboring planets. Feeling a tug from the Force she tentatively she focused on the area just outside of Lothal. _There_. Caryn's eyes shot open in shock. _Is it?..._ Caryn closed her eyes again and rushed out to the same spot she had been focusing on seconds earlier. _Nothing…_

Dismayed Caryn got up and put her mat back. She was sure she felt his Force signature brush up against her, but now Caryn wondered if it was just the hope. She looked back to the fake window and found that its image had changed to a view of an Ewok village on Endor. Glancing to the clock she discovered that an hour had passed, even though it only felt like minutes. Suddenly her com went off, telling her that Miram needed her back at the Search and Rescue Centre.

"I'll be there in a minute." Caryn responded striding to the door.

As she strode down the hallway, Caryn thought about her faltering confidence in whether or not Caleb actually survived. Twelve years ago, had anyone asked her if she believed that Caleb had survived Order 66, she would've immediately answered yes. Now she wasn't so sure. She desperately tried to pull back the confidence that had kept her searching years ago but it was hard when she would look through Imperial files that kept a list of everyone in this crumbled galaxy. She would always find nothing other than things she already knew like whom his master was and what he looked like.

She strode to the plain metal doors of the Search and Rescue Centre where Miram met her at the door.

"Navi believes he found something, Commander." She announced. Caryn looked up to Navi's station and saw that everyone, including Alliah, was huddling around his monitor.

"Alright, thank you Miram." Caryn said standing a little bit taller as the leader side of her took over.

"Okay, everyone to your station. Navi who do you think you found?"

"Arah Krohn, Commander."

"So everyone search for any information that could be useful on Arah Krohn in the Imperial prisoner files." Caryn ordered as she walked over to her own monitor. Everyone got to work searching for the female Jedi. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of people typing. Caryn had met Arah once, but she was such a great friend of Alliah's that she was like family to Alli, so Caryn hoped she was alive.

Caryn heard the door to the Search and Rescue Centre hiss open but didn't look up; she assumed it was Kahn returning back from her time searching the streets.

Caryn suddenly heard Ahsoka calling out her name, surprised she looked up and started towards her to congratulate her on her successful rescue mission. But she realized Ahsoka wasn't alone. The rebel cell was with her. There was a teenage boy around fifteen with navy hair and the same startling blue eyes as Caryn. Next to him there was a teenage girl wearing Mandalorian armor covered in graffiti, maybe seventeen. On the other side of Ahsoka stood a green skinned T'wilek woman wearing pilot's regalia, in her mid twenties. Behind the three females was a beat up C1-10p droid and a grim looking Lasat carrying an AB-75 Bo-Rifle, he must have been on the Lassan Honor Guard, which Caryn found interesting. And then, behind the teenage boy stood…

"Caleb?!" Caryn cried out in shock and disbelief. He was alive! Caryn hoped this wasn't a dream.

"Caryn." She barely heard him whisper. She wasn't dreaming. They both rushed forward and embraced each other. Caryn closed her eyes as tears of relief rolled down her cheeks.

"It's alright, you're okay." She heard him quietly chant over and over, reassuring himself. She dried her eyes and pulled away.

"How did you survive?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not quite sure how I survived the explosion, but when I woke up I was covered in gashes and debris. I called out your name until my throat was raw."

"And Depa Billaba?" Caryn hopefully, but at the same time doubtfully asked.

Caleb looked away, and Caryn could see the grief forming in his light blue eyes. Sorrow and grief squeezed Caryn's heart.

"Funny," Caleb laughed bitterly, "The only time I really listened to her without questioning was when I let her down."

"Stop," Caryn looked into his eyes, "You know she would lay her life down in a heartbeat if it meant that you could grow up and learn. She would've been disappointed if you had stayed and died fighting with her." Caryn knew what it was like to feel guilty for the death of a Master. She replayed the situation in which her own Master had died saving her, again yelling at herself for not trying to help.

Caleb smiled but the guilt didn't fade from his eyes.

"Hey Dume! Glad to see you're still causing trouble!" Alliah laughed walking down the aisle towards the two friends.

"Alliah, good to see you!"

Alliah walked up and the two hugged briefly. Just then everyone snapped out of their dazes.

"Caleb is back!" Someone exclaimed.

"The Temple Troublemaking Trio is together again!" Another cheered, everyone laughed.

Caryn turned and saw the group that Caleb had walked in with. Everyone but the T'wilek woman looked bewildered, the woman had a kind and joyful look in her eyes, Caryn immediately liked her.

Caleb noticed that she was looking over at the group and seemed to remember that he was there with others.

"Oh." He said, hastily striding over to them, and Caryn followed. "Caryn this is my crew. Sabine," he pointed to the graffiti girl and she flashed a smile. "Zeb," the Lasat nodded in acknowledgement. "Chopper," the droid moved forward and grumbled, if a droid could scowl, Caryn was sure that would be the droid's main expression. "Hera," the "T'wilek woman smiled warmly at Caryn. Yes, she and Caryn would be good friends. "And my padawan, Ezra." Ezra looked up at Caryn with curiosity. Caryn could see the innocence but also a kind of wisdom that shouldn't be found in a young boy's eyes, Caryn guessed something happened to him that was very traumatic. She also found quite a bite of mischief in the almost glowing blue eyes; she smiled, _just like Caleb_ she mused.

"Guys, this is my friend Caryn." He said nodding to Caryn.

"Hi! I was Caleb's friend back during the Clone Wars." Caryn greeted.

Everyone got a perplexed look on their faces again.

"Caleb?" Ezra asked. Out of the corner of her eyes Caryn could see Caleb scratching his neck and looking at his boots. Caryn raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"So," she started "You changed your name."

"Really?" Ezra asked looking to Caleb for an answer, now, even Hera's smile was replaced with a bewildered look.

"Uh, yeah." Caleb shifted uncomfortably.

"So what have you gone by in the last, oh I don't know, fifteen years?" Caryn knitted her eyebrows, shifting her weight to one side.

Caleb shot her a confused look, and Alliah caught it.

"You know she's been looking for you for five years and there has been no Imperial files concerning the name Caleb Dume in the last fifteen." Alliah stated matter-of-factly.

Caleb stared at her incredulously, now it was Caryn's turn to look interested in black, knee-high boots. "Yes, well I didn't-I couldn't believe that you were gone."

Caleb's eyes softened a bit.

"So, who should we have been looking for?" Alliah asked.

"I changed my name to Kanan Jarrus the day after Order 66." Caleb explained.

"Ah, I see, smart move." Alliah remarked.

"Yeah."

"So I'm assuming that Ahsoka gave you the tour of our new temple, right?" Caryn guessed.

"Yep she did, and this place has had quite the improvements from the old one."

"Commander! I found something on Arah!" Kinosth shouted.

"Caryn again resumed her leader role and raced up the steps to Kinosth's monitor with Alliah right on her heels.

"What did you find?!" Alliah exclaimed before Caryn could even open her mouth.

Kinosth looked back to the screen and read off what he had found. "Arah Krohn, previous Jedi, home planet Coruscant, prisoner in a town called Acarab on Humbarine; she's been held captive for a few months Commander." Everyone looked to Caryn for orders.

"Right, meet in the briefing room in your gear in 10."

Everyone jogged to the hooks by the door which held everyone's armor, cloaks, and extra blasters.

Caryn went to her own hook and hastily adjusted her light, black shoulder armor over her dark green workout tank top. She pulled out her snug, black, knee-length boots and tugged them on over her black fitted running leggings. She unhooked the black, hooded cloak and fastened it over her shoulder pads. She hooked her two blaster holsters to her waist and walked out. While walking to briefing room, Caryn attached her small scanner to her wrist; she noticed earlier, that Sabine had one just like hers.

She strode with confidence into the briefing room where everyone was sitting before the holo projector which was showing the planet Humbarine. She met Alliah in the front of the room and faced everyone, the whispering stopped and everyone looked to the two women.

"Alright," Caryn began "I think we should go about this like a routine rescue mission. Alliah and I will lead in the _Scavenger_ while squads twenty and twenty-five will cover our left flank with squads seven and eleven covering our right flank. The _Ghost _crew will cover the back." Everyone nodded, they all looked eager to help out. "Remember," Caryn reminded her team "I like for these rescue missions to be as quiet as possible. Everyone move in the shadows and cover each other's backs. The thirty people that make up squads twenty and twenty-five will be covering our exit and getaway, it's up to them to make sure we have a clear way out." Caryn pointed to a spot on the map and nodded to Dow and Hal, leaders of squad twenty and twenty-five. "The _Ghost_ crew, Alliah and I will scout ahead, while squads seven and eleven with their fifteen members will follow shortly after. I want Kinsoth, Miram, and Navi the main people on the monitors checking the radars and surveillance cameras. Make sure there aren't any Storm Troopers that saw you get away, the safety of everyone living here is more important than a life or two." Caryn concluded

"Although we would rather have everyone live." Alliah corrected, everyone chuckled.

"Alright, let's move out!" Caryn called as she concealed her tied back brown hair, and blue eyes.

* * *

**E/N: Haha, another cliff hanger but this one was a smaller cliff hanger. Arah was a character dedicated to a friend of mine, so I hope she reads the next chapter and smiles. Arah is a bit like Alliah, just to give you a image on the character. Thanks, and remember to review!**


	5. The Rescue Part 1 (Caryn's POV)

**Sorry, it has been a while. I have been busy with finals and all that stuff. My cousin who really introduced me into the Star Wars universe is graduating, so I'll miss her. Best of wishes to any high school grads reading this!**

* * *

Caryn and Alliah strode swiftly through the door into the Hanger. She looked to her friend and saw a fierce determination burning in her usually warm brown eyes. Everyone around them was hustling and loading their ships. The back hatch to the _Scavenger_ hissed open and the two women jogged into the cockpit.

Alliah started flipping all the ignition switches and checked her scanner. Caryn turned on the com, the canons, and then put her headset on.

"Squads seven and eleven, do you read?" She tested through the microphone.

_"__Squad seven reads you Commander and we're ready to fly." _Kahn enthusiastically acknowledged.

_"__Same with squad eleven."_ Atik replied.

"Crew of the _Ghost_, do you read." Caryn asked while flipping more switches.

_"__We read you loud and clear Car." _Caleb responded; Caryn and Alliah smiled, it was good to hear from their friend again.

"What about you squads twenty and twenty-five?"

_"__We're ready, Commander." _Hal responded.

_"__We are too." _Dow agreed.

"And Central Headquarters?"

_"__All of us are scanning surveillance cams and searching for cell number." _Miram confirmed.

"Are you sure you can get us the cell number by the time we reach Humbarine?" Caryn asked, concerned that the plan would have to be changed.

_"__We are confident that we can give you the coordinates and the number by the time you land on Humbarine." _Miram reassured.

"Okay everyone, the plan is underway." Caryn nodded to Alliah, and they took off with their Rescue team and Caleb's crew following close behind. They left Corellia behind and entered space.

"Entering Hyperspace." Alliah stiffly announced, as the stars turned into the familiar blur. Caryn looked to her friend, her brow furrowing. Alliah was glaring at the rushing stars, knuckles white on the flight yoke.

"I'm assuming you don't want to talk about it." Caryn cautiously guessed. Alliah didn't get mad too often so her murderous mood concerned Caryn. She sighed at Alliah's silence and looked out into the blue swirl. Alliah was just worried and anxious at the thought of what kind of torture the Imperials could be using on Arah. Caryn was worried to but she had to act confident for the sake of her friend, her team, and the mission. It would be three hours until they reached Humbarine, so she tried to relax.

Assuming silence was what Alliah needed; Caryn got up from her passenger seat and headed towards the galley. She fixed herself a drink and shuffled into the sitting room. She turned on the holographic projector and studied the Imperial prison scanning for any weak spots. The prison was a beauty; ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, short and long ranged scanners, and Tie Fighters. But… There; a small opening that doesn't have much for protection. Caryn, the _Ghost _crew, squad seven, and Alliah (who was normally supposed to be hovering around in the _Scavenger_, but since this was Arah she would be on the ground with them) could enter the side of the prison, while squads twenty and twenty-five would cover their entrance and exit in the air, and squad eleven would cover the many corners and hiding spaces the city offered. It would be nearing dark which was the perfect time for a mission that required hiding in the shadows.

Caryn finished off her drink and shut off the holographic projector. Setting her drink back in the sink she cautiously crept back to the cockpit. The door slid open and Alliah was in the same position she had been in when Caryn left. Quietly sitting down in her chair, she glanced to the chrono, only five minutes till leaving Hyperspace. Adjusting her armor for a final time she fixed the final touch to her belt. Caryn attached her standard, engraved hilt, guardian blue lightsaber on one side of her belt and her identical shoto lightsaber on the other side.

"Exiting Hyperspace." Alliah announced, speaking for the first time since they entered Hyperspace. The stars rushed forward as they left and the planet Humbarine came into view.

"This is the Commander," Caryn called into her headset "does everyone copy?"

_"__Read yah."_

_"__We hear you, Commander."_

_"__Yep."_

_"__Got it."_

_"__We read you."_

"Okay, plan is in motion. Remember to stay quiet." Caryn reminded her team and glanced over to Alliah. She was confidently smiling back over at Caryn, her murderous expression gone.

"Let's go kick some Imperial butt." Alliah grinned. Caryn nodded.

The _Scavenger_ lowered onto a landing platform a little ways out from the prison. Caryn attached a comlink to her wrist and looked up to Alliah.

"Shall we begin?" Caryn grinned. Alliah laughed, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, I believe we shall." Alliah held up a bag of thermal detonators. "Just like old times, huh? Caleb, you, me, blowing up useless buildings…"

Caryn laughed. "Alright, let's get going, can't keep our party hosts waiting."

Alliah slung the bag over her shoulder and got up from the pilot's chair. The two walked off the ship and started walking over to the other landing platforms where the _Ghost_ crew and squads seven and eleven were gathering.

Caryn looked up to see squads twenty and twenty-five with their fleet flying overhead to the prison as planned. Alliah and Caryn walked up to the team and pulled their hoods over their faces. The city bustled around them even though the sun had already set.

Humbarine reminded Caryn of Coruscant, it was an Ecumenopolis planet, with people and traffic everywhere at all hours. But unlike Coruscant the people here didn't know much about the Jedi, and believed the Emperor's lie about the betrayal.

Caleb no-Kanan walked up to Caryn with excitement in his eyes. "So, what's the plan?"

"Follow me, keep up, stay in the shadows, and be quiet."

"So nothing new from back then." He smartly remarked. Alliah huffed with laughter and Caryn rolled her eyes, amused.

Caryn turned to everyone else. "Alright, you know the drill. Split up in pairs and cover a lot of ground on the rooftops and in the alleys. Silently take out Imperials and hide their bodies behind trash cans or wherever, just make sure they are where no one can see them."

Everyone in the squads nodded and either bounded off into the dark alleys or the roofs of businesses. Caryn then turned to the _Ghost _crew. "I don't know how you guys work, so you can decide what you need to do."

Hera looked to Caryn "I normally stick to the skies." She informed.

"Go ahead, you know where squads twenty and twenty-five are?" Hera nodded, and strode back up the _Ghost's_ ramp.

Sabine, with her Mandalorian armor and helmet spoke up. "I like the rooftops and work with explosives." It was Alliah's turn to reply "I like that, follow the direction of squads seven and eleven." Sabine nodded and raced off into the alleys.

"Zeb, Ezra, and I will stick with you and Alliah on the ground if that's alright." Kanan stepped forward. Caryn smiled at the three and nodded. "Fine with us, right Alliah?"

"Yep, just as long as Caleb sticks to the plan and stays out of trouble." Alliah teased. Kanan opened his mouth to say something but Caryn interrupted. "Okay let's move." And the five ran off down the alley that would lead them to the prison.

After a while of running, Ezra spoke up, apparently just now getting over his shock. "So you and Alliah knew Kanan, uh Caleb?" he asked confused with the names. Kanan, Caryn, and Alliah laughed.

"Kid, I'm sticking with Kanan" Kanan replied.

"But yes, we were all friends before the destruction of the Jedi." Caryn answered, looking back at Ezra.

"Oh. Cool. So what did you guys do?" Eagerness filling Ezra's electric blue eyes.

"Blew things up." Alliah plainly responded.

"Got into a lot of trouble." Kanan added.

Caryn laughed "Yep, that about sums it all up."

"Awesome!" Ezra whispered, everyone laughed.

After another long period of running, Ezra again voiced his thoughts. "Jeez, I haven't seen any Imperials yet."

Alliah looked back at him but kept jogging. "The buckets are behind crates, garbage cans, and hiding in dark corners." She jogged up to a few trash bins and pushed them aside. Five Storm Troopers were piled neatly on top of each other, two with blaster burns on their chests.

"Oh." Ezra looked at the pile, "You guys are good at this." Caryn and Alliah chuckled.

"Thanks kid." Alliah smiled and they continued to run. They slowed down when they approached the outside of the prison and stopped behind a corner of a building.

"Squad seven meet us a rendezvous point." Caryn whispered into the com.

_"__Coming, Commander"_ Kahn replied.

"Squad eleven are you in position?"

_"__Yeah, and you're clear of any buckets roaming the streets."_ Atik responded.

"Good job."

Just then, everyone from squad seven appeared from the rooftops and the adjoining alleys.

"Okay, now for the hard part." Caryn muttered. Alliah and the team nodded. "Follow my lead."

Caryn pressed herself against one of the buildings, and snuck up to the prison wall, avoiding the search lights. She neared a corner right in front of their entrance where two Troopers stood guard. Using the Force, she pulled them toward her and knocked them out before they could shout out a warning.

She cautiously stalked forward and pulled out one of her lightsabers. She turned it on, the blade casting a blue glow over the area. Using two hands, she plunged the blade into the metallic wall. She pulled her lightsaber around in a circular motion creating a hole in the wall. She turned off her lightsaber and scanned her surroundings tentatively, no one had noticed her.

"Okay, all clear." Caryn confirmed, "Any word from headquarters?"

_"__Yes, Arah is being held in cell 4582, minimum amount of torture." _Alliah replied.

"Most likely using her as bait." Caryn muttered.

_"__I agree, but we aren't leaving without her."_ Alliah defiantly replied.

"We aren't" Caryn reassured.

Caryn waited in the shadows until she felt the presence of a group of people sneak up behind her. She turned to see her group waiting eagerly for her next order.

"Right, so I want four people from squad seven to guard our entrance. Hide in the shadows; don't let any that sees you or the entrance escape." She looked to Kahn, Shim, Camryn, and Evan.

"Got it Caryn." Evan nodded.

"Alright let's get to it." Caryn looked to Alliah, who was looking like she was going to burst from eagerness. "This shouldn't take too long." She told Kahn as the others jumped through their entrance.

She jumped through the hole and landed in a corridor; cell doors lined the walls. Caryn strode up to one of the doors, the panel labeled 3899; they had to go up a level. That was fine. Two of them could guard the two turbolifts, while the others continued on.

Caryn turned back to the others, "I want two of you two guard the turbolift over there since we have to go up a level." She looked for volunteers. Segen and Alrami stepped forward.

"We can." Segen offered.

"Same rules as the four guarding the entrance."

"Well? What are we waiting for?!" Alliah blurted. Caryn nodded and the remaining five squeezed into the two turbolifts; Zeb and Alliah in one and Ezra, Kanan, and Caryn in the other.

"Alliah seems anxious to get to Arah." Kanan pointed out after a while of silence.

"Yeah.. Well, you know how those two were close." Caryn muttered, fiddling with her scanner.

Kanan opened his mouth to say something but just then the door hissed open and two Storm Troopers stood there, confused. But Caryn didn't waste any time. She quickly knocked them both out before they could warn their friends.

Alliah and Zeb appeared in the turbolift next to them. Caryn looked down at her scanner as the others kept watch. She tapped a few things on the screen and pointed to the corridor on the left of them. "It's this way."

The others nodded and followed Caryn down the hall, but soon Alliah was leading the way. They turned another corner and Alliah charged ahead, but Caryn's hand shot out and grabbed her by the shoulder; pulling her back around the corner.

"Look where you're going!" Caryn hissed. Three Storm Troopers stood guard right in front of Arah's prison cell. Alliah's eyes seemed to clear a little bit and realized the mistake she almost made. A mixture of guilt and shame shone in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry." Alliah mumbled. Caryn let out an apprehensive sigh. This was getting out of hand. Caryn knew Alliah really cared about Arah, but she also had to focus on not getting caught.

Caryn nodded to Ezra and Zeb and the three ran at the guards. Zeb ran up and to the two guards closer to him and made no time knocking them both out. Ezra pulled out his lightsaber, Caryn was about to stop him but he.. shot one with it? Caryn looked back at Kanan perplexed, he quietly chuckled in reply. Caryn shrugged, Ezra was a good kid, but there was so much that she still had yet to learn about him.

She strode up to the panel on the cell door, entering the code. Before she entered the last digit that would open the door, she looked to Alliah who had suddenly materialized next to her. Alliah stared anxiously at the door. _Okay…_ Caryn entered the last number and the door slid open.

* * *

**Haha, sorry another cliff hanger. Remember to review and all that good stuff. What are your thoughts on the season 2 trailer if you saw it? Sadly I was not at the Star Wars Celebration so I did not get to see the premiere episode, so please no spoilers! I will try to update soon but no promises. May the Force be with you! **


	6. Author NoteReplying to Reviews

Hey guys! I'm going to reply to anyone who reviews on my story from now on, starting now.

**Jana-** **"I LOVED this chapter! Keep going with the story! *fangirl attack*"**/ Thanks for commenting on how much you like my story so far! I really appreciate it!

**A Gu3st123- "Inner Fangirl - Eeeeeeeeee! This is great! Please update as soon as possible! May the Force be with you!"**/ Thanks for reviewing on my story! I will keep trying to update as soon as I can, but sadly I'm caught in a writer's block at the moment.

**Guest- "Love it."**/ Thank you!

**Comin2U- "****The story seems alright so far. You're just getting started so it's hard to tell how well it's going to go. The way your writing is good but it feels like you're rushing a little. But other then that good job so far!"**/ Thank you so much for the advice, I appreciate it a ton! :-)

**StarWarslover13- "I really liked the story, can u make it in Kanan's pov?"**/ I did but I won't do it very often as I meant to write this story in Caryn's point of view. But thank you for reviewing on my story!

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed on my story, I love to read what you guys think! I really appreciate constructive criticism! I will try to update as soon as I can but I am on a bit of a long-term writer's block which is really frustrating XD. But anyways, thanks to everyone reading this!


	7. The Rescue Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, I had a bad case of writers block so this chapter might not be as good as the others. Hope you guys are enjoying summer as much as I am!**

* * *

Caryn strode up to the panel on the cell door, entering the code. Before she entered the last digit that would open the door, she looked to Alliah who had suddenly materialized next to her. Alliah stared anxiously at the door. _Okay…_ Caryn entered the last number and the door slid open.

Sitting next to the wall, back facing the group, in shackles was Arah.

"Do whatever you want," Arah muttered "You won't break me."

The fact that she didn't sense their presence told Caryn that she was on Force blockers.

"Arah, it's me, Ali!" Caryn looked over saw Alliah hesitate and her confidence waver.

But Arah jerked at the sound of her voice and turned towards where the sound came from. Her face was littered in various cuts, her arms covered in bruises. But she was still the same, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Ali!" Arah jumped up and started forward but she met an invisible wall when her shackles reached the end. Alliah ran up and hugged her, burying her face in Arah's shoulder. After a minute passed Alliah looked up, "We're going to get you out of here."

Caryn nodded and stepped forward "Can you hold out your hands?" Arah nodded, understanding her plan. She held out her hands, and with one careful swipe of her lightsaber the shackles dropped to the floor.

"We will address any non-urgent injuries as soon as we get back to the ship. Will you be able to run?" Caryn explained, anxious to get out. The fact that they haven't run into too much trouble was unsettling.

Arah nodded and squared her shoulders. Caryn knew that she must've have been in more pain than what she was letting on but they couldn't do anything about that right now.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

Zeb and Ezra covered their back, Alliah running along Arah in case she needed help, and Kanan and Caryn leading. "Hal, do you have the ship ready?" Caryn checked into her wrist com.

_"__Sorry, no good commander I cannot meet rendezvous point, go to the loading bay… mee- yo- hur- ets…" _

"Are you kriffing kidding me?!" Caryn cursed under her breath. It didn't take a genius to know that the Imperials were aware of the presence of the group; they were the ones who jammed up her com system. They rounded another corner and approached the loading bay doors. But something didn't feel right.

Ezra walked up to the doors and started to pick the lock. Just then Caryn realized what was wrong. "Ezra no!" Caryn warned. Too late. The doors opened and revealed a squad of armed Storm Troopers and a small fleet of TIEs. The blaster fire started and everyone dove behind crates. Kanan slid behind the same crate Caryn was hiding behind. He grabbed his com from his belt "Hera we need help, now!" Thankfully the Imperials had only jammed the Survivors' com system.

_"__On my way!" _Hera acknowledged.

"In the meantime we should keep our party hosts busy." Caryn grinned. "Hey Alliah, still got your party favors?" she called over to her friend who was busy with her own share of buckets.

"You bet!" Alliah reached into the bag she was carrying with her and pulled out five thermal detonators. She rolled them out to the center, the Storm Troopers closest to the explosives stared at them for a second but they flew backwards as the explosion shook the bay.

Caryn looked over to the others; Arah had managed to find a blaster from an unconscious Storm Trooper and was holding her own, as was Zeb, Ezra, and Alliah. But reinforcements would be arriving soon. Just as the thought entered her mind, at least three more squads of Storm Troopers ambushed the band from behind.

Not caring if the secret was revealed to the Imperials anymore, Caryn ignited her lightsabers and quickly dodged and slashed any Storm Trooper near her. It took a while for her to realize that Ezra, Arah, Kanan, and Alliah had joined her with their weapons of choice.

For Alliah it was a single consular green lightsaber, and a standard stock. Kanan had a two piece, single guardian blue lightsaber, and a standard stock. Arah had two dark violet amethyst lightsabers, with curved stocks. Ezra's lightsaber was strange; Caryn had never seen anything like it. It was a single guardian blue lightsaber, with a standard stock, but attached to the stock was a handle so it could be used as a blaster.

Everyone was so busy slicing through Storm Troopers they almost didn't notice Hera and Hal fly in from out of nowhere. Hera swooped down and opened the back hatch.

"Alliah, Arah, Zeb, Ezra, get in the ship!" Caryn ordered.

Ezra turned but hesitated, "You and Kanan are coming, right?"

"Yes Ezra, we're just covering your backs" Kanan reassured.

Sensing Kanan wasn't lying, Ezra scrambled up onto the _Ghost_ after Arah and Alliah. Zeb quickly followed after him.

"After you." Kanan smirked.

Caryn rolled her eyes and gracefully leapt up onto the _Ghost_. "Coming up? Or are you going to leave me again?" Caryn lightly joked.

Kanan smiled up at her and jumped up to join them, the door shutting behind him.

_"__Hang on!" _Hera called over the internal com. Caryn felt the ship fly smoothly away, sensing Hal and the other members of her team following close behind. Alliah took Arah to the Med Bay to address her injuries with Ezra trailing after them. Zeb grumbled something about needing food and disappeared in the galley.

Caryn looked around the ship, admiring it as Kanan took her up to the cockpit. The door slid open and Hera was sitting at the yoke leading them back to the rendezvous point. The droid, Chopper was working some of the controls in the corner.

"I'm assuming it went well, love?" Hera looked back and smiled warmly at Kanan then kindly at Caryn. This piqued Caryn's attention, suspicious, yet not wanting to make it awkward she sat in the chair behind Hera and let her "brother" do the talking.

"Yeah, we got Arah back and she doesn't seem to be in too bad of shape. Alliah and Ezra are tending to her now." Kanan informed looking lovingly at Hera.

Caryn kept her mouth shut but her eyebrow arched as her suspicion was confirmed. They were together. Even if it wasn't official, Hera and Kanan shared something together. Caryn herself was fine with that. They seemed great for each other, but the council would've strongly disagreed with the decision, they might've even gone as far as expelling Kanan from the Order. Yet, the old Order was gone, along with its rules. But she didn't know if the new leaders of the council would let this slide. Order 66 basically happened because the Padawan Anakin Skywalker had fallen in love, if anything the council might be more upset.

Caryn decided that she would talk to Kanan later about that. But right now they landed at rendezvous point where Hal was taking roll call. Caryn and Kanan rose from their seats and walked off the ship where Hal met them.

"Everyone's here, Commander." Hal informed.

"Good." Caryn let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Sabine walked up to the two and took off her helmet.

"That was pretty fun."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. These ops aren't normally about saving a Jedi." Caryn told her.

Sabine nodded and walked up the platform.

"We're ready to go when you are, Commander." Hal reported.

"Okay, prep the ships."

"Got it." Hal turned away and started ushering people to their ships.

Caryn turned to Kanan, who was such a good friend that she thought of him as a brother. "You'll stay a while, right? I mean I know you have your own crew now, and you guys are probably busy, so it's fine if you don't. I just…"

Kanan laughed "Of course we're staying for a while Car! My crew loves it here, and you, Alliah, and I have fifteen years to catch up on."

Caryn sighed in relief. "Good, I'll see you there then."

"Yep."

Caryn nodded and turned back to the _Scavenger_ where Alliah and Arah were waiting. "Shall we get going?" Caryn asked striding up to the two friends.

"Yes." Arah politely replied, already looking better with arms covered in bacta patches.

"You bet ya." Alliah said walking up the ramp, with Arah and Caryn following her. They walked up to the cockpit and settled into the seats. Alliah started up the engines and the _Scavenger_ flew through Humbarine's atmosphere and into space with the fleet right behind them.

_"__We got at least forty TIEs on our tail, Scavenger."_ Hal informed over the com.

"Copy that." Caryn replied, turning on the front guns. She nodded to Alliah, who pulled up and got behind the TIEs. Caryn concentrated on single TIE, the guns went off and the TIE exploded. The _Ghost_ flew in next to them, all of their guns blazing, taking out TIEs left and right.

With a few fancy maneuvers they cleared out enough TIEs and made an opening for the jump to Hyperspace.

"Entering Hyperspace." Alliah announced and the stars rushed forward, creating the familiar blue swirl.

Alliah and Arah started chatting about what happened during and after Order 66, but Caryn wasn't paying too much attention.

She rose from her seat and walked into the sitting room. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes for meditation. Caryn focused on her breathing and becoming closer to the Force.

Suddenly she was standing back at the temple. _Confused, she looked around and saw a fourteen year old Caleb fifteen feet away, messing with a Holoprojecter. She cautiously walked toward him. _

_"__Caleb? What's going on?" She tentatively inquired. _

_"__Get over here Car; we need to finish that project, don't we?" Caleb replied with his crooked smile._

_"__Right.." Caryn said closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "I must be losing it.."_

_She walked over and stood next to him. She reached out and turned on the Holoprojecter, and smiled at the lens. _

_"__Hi there future Padawans, I'm Caryn!"_

_"__And I'm Caleb!" _

_"__We're here to talk to you about all the wonderful things you will be learning at the Jedi Academy like training, everyday life, and-" Caryn started to explain what they would be informing the Younglings on when she was cut off by Caleb._

_"__What pranks you should and shouldn't play on the Masters here at the temple." He grinned mischievously._

_Caryn was horrified. The Masters were going to watch this and most of them didn't have Caleb's type of humor._

_"__Caleb! Master Yoda is going to watch this!" Caryn scolded._

_But Caleb kept up his antic. "Oh yeah, let's start with him. A bad idea to mimic Master Yoda it is."_

_"__Caleb focus, or at least try to." Caryn pleaded. They were going to get in so much trouble if Caleb didn't stop. Caryn was sure that they were already going to get in trouble which was scary to her since she was a Padawan who always behaved. _

_"__Do or do not, there is no try." Caleb countered, his eyes sparkling with amusement._

_Alright, Caryn knew she stepped into that one but enough was enough. _

_"__Caleb…" Caryn warned, shooting an icy glare at him._

_"__Fine, fine." He threw up his hands in mock surrender. Suddenly the temple shuddered. Caryn and Caleb exchanged confused glances._

_"__What was tha-" Caleb started but was cut off by screams and blaster-fire from a different part of the temple. Both Padawans jerked in shock._

_"__Stay here, I'm going to go find out what's going on." Caleb told her. She wanted to protest but her voice wouldn't work. Caleb started off towards the direction of the classroom. Caryn felt a tug on her mind, warning her about something. Only too late did Caryn find out what the Force was warning her about. _

_A missile was heading to the part of the temple that Caleb was striding towards. Caryn snapped from her shock. "Caleb, no!" She desperately screamed. The explosion threw her back and she saw no more. _

_She could feel the rubble on top of her first, then her lungs screaming for air. Using the Force she pushed the debris off of her. She quickly scanned her surroundings and then checked herself for any injuries. Her wrist and ankle were on fire, most likely sprained, and she was cut up and bruised. Her head throbbed and her vision blurred every time she moved, probably a concussion. _

_People were screaming and running from the temple. Clones followed and shot them down. Wait, that didn't seem right. Clones are friends, so why are they killing innocent people?! Suddenly Caryn remembered Caleb. _

_"__Caleb!" she called out hoping to hear a reply. He survived the explosion. He had to. _

_Hearing no reply she unsteadily rose to her feet and stumbled over to where she had last seen him._

_"__Caleb!" she shouted again, only when the cuts on her face began to sting did she realize she was crying._

_"__Cale-" _

_"__Hey! I found one!" A voice called out._

_Caryn turned and saw a Clone pointing at her. The Force buzzed in her ears, warning her of the danger. Instinctively, she pulled out her lightsabers and ignited them. But she hesitated. These were her friends; they wouldn't hurt her… would they? _

_The Clones raised their weapons and aimed at Caryn, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in shock. What were they doing?! Her Master, Adriana jumped in front of Caryn, deflecting the blasts fired by the Clones._

_"__Padawan, snap out of it!" Adriana called out desperately._

_Caryn shook her head and jumped to her Master's side deflecting blaster-fire with her._

_"__Caryn," Adriana started after the group of Clones were killed. "We must get out of here. Follow me." Adriana started to jog towards the nearest landing platform, but turned back when she realized her Padawan wasn't following. "Caryn?"_

_"__Caleb, he was, he's." Caryn stuttered, staring at the last spot she had seen her friend, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Adriana seemed to understand. She walked over and gently set her hand on Caryn's shoulder. Caryn looked up at her and saw the sympathy and pain in her Master's green eyes._

_"__I know my dear Padawan, but would he want you to wait here for the Clones to come after you?" Adriana gently asked._

_Caryn still couldn't wrap her head around why the Clones were turning on the Jedi. "No." she whispered._

_"__Right, follow me. Stay close. We'll get out of this." Adriana said, but Caryn could tell that her Master was only telling her this as wishful thinking. It would be a miracle if even one of them made it out. The temple was surrounded by republic star fighters and Clones. But she followed her anyway. _

_They ran past bodies of fallen Jedi Masters, Knights, Guards, Younglings, and Clones. Caryn was horrified. This has to be a dream Caryn thought. The two nearly made it to the hanger where a star fighter was resting. But a squad of Clones trapped them._

_"__What are you doing?! You are our friends! Stop and we can forget this ever happened!" Caryn cried._

_"__Sorry kid," A Clone commander Caryn didn't recognize stepped forward, "Good soldiers follow orders." He turned to the rest of the squad and pointed and Caryn and Adriana. "Blast the Jedi!"_

_"__Caryn, run and never look back!" Adriana shouted over the blaster-fire._

_Caryn hesitated but found herself running to the star fighter anyway. She was just about to board when she sensed what felt like a knife impale her through the Force. Caryn whipped around and saw her Master fall by the hands of her once good friends._

_"__NO!"_

"AHH!" Caryn screamed.

"Caryn!" Alliah cried, shaking Caryn's shoulders. Caryn faded from her daze and looked around. Arah stood behind Alliah, concerned. Alliah was kneeling next to Caryn, panic in her eyes. Just then the rear hatch for the _Scavenger_ hissed open and Kanan ran up with a worried expression on his face. They must've exited Hyperspace and landed back at the base while Caryn was having the past vision.

"I'm fine." Caryn shakily replied, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Uh, no, you weren't." Alliah replied, worried annoyance in her voice. "You were shouting and tears were rolling down your face."

"Huh?" Caryn reached up and touched her cheeks where she felt little streams. "Sorry, bad vision."

Alliah and Kanan sighed, and helped her up.

"Well we're back." Kanan informed her.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was mostly about what happened the day of Order 66 since I didn't explain that very clearly in the first chapter. Hope you liked it though! Please review because I love to hear what you have to say; good or bad! May the Force be with you!**


	8. Note

Hey guys! Yes, I know I'm mean. I haven't been updating lately, but I'm currently working on four different stories including 'Leave the Past Behind'. So the plan is that I will post the first chapter of two different stories, then update this story, and possibly post the first the chapter of another story. But like Kanan said "Plans change" so I don't know for sure, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten you all! Your patience is immensely appreciated! ^-^

~66-Survivor


	9. See you again

**Hey guys! Surprise! I updated this story first, and spoiler alert, it's the last chapter. But don't fret fans! The other story I am working on is a sequel, but it is not in Caryn or Alliah's point of view. I made a new OC to add to the mix, so I hope you'll check it out, it's coming out real soon. Thanks for bearing with me on my first fanfic!**

* * *

"Caryn!" Alliah cried, shaking Caryn's shoulders. Caryn faded from her daze and looked around. Arah stood behind Alliah concern filling her eyes. Alliah was kneeling next to Caryn, panic in her eyes. Just then the rear hatch for the _Scavenger_ hissed and Kanan ran up with a worried expression on his face. They must've exited Hyperspace and landed back at the base while Caryn was having the past vision.

"I'm fine." Caryn shakily replied, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Uh, no, you weren't." Alliah replied, worried annoyance shining in her eyes. "You were shouting and tears were rolling down your face."

"Huh?" Caryn reached up and touched her cheeks where she felt little streams. "Sorry, bad vision."

Alliah and Kanan sighed, and helped her up.

"Well we're back." Kanan informed her.

Caryn unsteadily followed Kanan and Alliah. Everything was fine. They were both here with her. Alive. But she couldn't help but tremble as the wound of the past re-opened again.

Everyone was rushing around the hanger as usual but a few old friends of Arah's ran up to greet her. Caryn left Alliah and Arah to catch up with Thalia and walked alongside Kanan as they strolled aimlessly through the temple corridors.

For a while they walked in silence when Kanan spoke up.

"You doing okay, Car?" he kept looking forward but Caryn could sense the worry and frustration sliding off him.

Caryn sighed. She hadn't meant to worry him. But she supposed she hadn't done a very good job at hiding her feelings since the vision. She took a breath but paused for a moment to find the right words before speaking again. "Yeah, just… You know.." Caryn trailed off before even starting to explain. Kanan stopped and turned to her waiting patiently for her to go on.

Caryn tried again. "It's just… After seeing that day again for the thousandth time," she flung out her arms exasperated "I just wonder…" she hesitated. "If I really want the Survivors to work with the Rebel Alliance. With the little army Ahsoka helped create."

Caryn could almost see the gears turning in her friend's mind as he processed what she was telling him.

Oh Force, what was she thinking? She was probably losing her mind. But it was too late to take it back now. It wasn't that Caryn didn't like the Alliance, the cause, or Ahsoka. She liked all of them. But the Alliance haunted her and most likely a lot of the Jedi Purge survivors here. The Order worked with soldiers, the Alliance works with soldiers. The Order worked alongside Clones…The Alliance works with Clones. And all of the survivors had seen what happened to the Order. No, it wasn't really the Clones fault. The Order had failed to remember that the Clones weren't human, they were droids with some feelings, and they did what they were told. But many of the Jedi befriended them, making it hard to remember.

They dodged a youngling racing through the hall and continued walking. "Well, I think I know your reason and I don't exactly disagree with it either. I've been hesitant with working with the Alliance to." Kanan replied.

"But what should I do?" Caryn pleaded.

"Well," Kanan hesitated "I think you should do what you truly feel is right, trust in the Force."

Caryn sighed and then smirked "Since when did you become so wise?"

Kanan rolled his eyes-amused, "Well maybe it was when I didn't have you around to keep me out of trouble so I had to figure it out on my own."

Caryn thought for a moment. "So you're telling me that if I left sooner you would've paid better attention in class and made smarter decisions?"

Kanan stopped again, gears turning. Caryn held back a chuckle when realization hit him.

"No! That's not what I meant-" Caryn busted out laughing. Laughter was such a rare thing now. When Caryn and Alliah had first arrived here they were in high spirits but morale began to sink again as the jobs and days got harder and harder.

Kanan stopped stammering and lightly punched her shoulder. "You always know how to get me flustered."

"What can I say, it's a gift!" Caryn laughed. Kanan cracked a smile and soon they were laughing like they were thirteen again. When their dreams were big and times were great.

They joked around for a few hours, catching up on life and joking about the past. And when one trailed off, dwelling on a dark time the other pulled them back up again.

Soon, without even realizing it, they were back at the Hangar doors. Ahsoka, Alliah, Arah, Thalia, and the Ghost crew were laughing at something Alliah said by the _Scavenger._

Caryn smiled softly. She was glad Kanan had found another family to bond with, she liked each one of them. Especially the eager padawan, Ezra, and Hera who she found they shared similar personalities.

"I don't know what you did Dume, but somewhere down the road you made the right decisions that got you this family."

Kanan softly huffed with laughter, "Yeah… How I ever got a family like them still shocks me to this day."

"I'm glad you've got them." Caryn smiled brightly at her friend. Kanan just softly smiled back.

The two headed back over to the group. Hera smiled warmly at both of them and Caryn replied with a grin of her own.

They all chattered brightly for a while, enjoying each other's presence that was greatly missed for long dark fifteen years.

After a few hours Ahsoka piped up"I don't mean to be the bummer here, but I think we should head out. It's getting late."

Caryn opened her mouth to say something but hesitated. She then felt Kanan's Force signature brush up against her mind reassuringly.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes, Caryn?" Ahsoka turned to face Caryn who stood up a little taller.

"I think that the Survivors should resign from working with the Alliance."

Ahsoka looked shocked but gestured for Caryn to continue.

"It's nothing you or anyone did; I just think its best that the Jedi Purge Survivors work alone for a while." Caryn concluded. Ahsoka nodded understanding the reason behind it.

"That is perfectly fine, although we will miss you all."

"As will we."

"I suppose we should get going then?" Hera proposed. Handshakes and 'pleased to meet you's where being passed around.

Caryn and Kanan hugged each other tightly for a moment. "Stay out of trouble, Caleb."

"No promises." He chuckled then briefly hugged Alliah.

"We'll be here in case you need us or ever want to pay a visit. You all are always welcome here." Alliah concluded.

And with that the _Ghost_ crew and Ahsoka loaded up and flew out, the Survivor team waving goodbye. Caryn sighed, she already missed him. But she knew he was only a holo-message away.

"Alright," Alliah turned to the others. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm about to fall asleep standing up." They all laughed.

"Yeah I'm pretty beat too." Caryn agreed.

"Sleep well; we have a big day tomorrow again." Alliah stated to Caryn outside of her bedroom door.

"You to." Caryn responded with a yawn.

And for the first time in fifteen years, Caryn got a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**That's the end for the first book! Sorry it was short. Review your opinions on it, something you liked or something you didn't like, both are appreciated. Personally, this was my favorite chapter. I have no clue why, it just is. Remember to stay tuned for the first chapter of the second book!**


End file.
